


Bloom! Episode 9 - Cottontail

by pashaimeru



Series: Bloom! [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Bunny Girl, Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Magical Girls, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pashaimeru/pseuds/pashaimeru
Summary: The Blooms get in touch with the adult world and the criminal underbelly of the town. Will they triumph, or become a part of it?
Series: Bloom! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. True Path

Still nothing on those so-called magical girls. Veda Haynes rubbed the bridge of her nose, looking over the documents spread over her worktable. She had bad feelings about this assignment from the beginning, and every day spent in this accursed town further confirmed her suspicions. This would be the end of her career. Her rise through the ranks of the Consortium would stop here. If she’d be lucky, they’d allow her retire after this mess. If not...

Her organisation had fingers in many a business, both legitimate and much less so. The Consortium counted amongst its ranks arms dealers, underworld families and rogue scientists, but also CEOs, bankers and corrupt politicians. They had reach. They had influence. They were meant to _know_ things. And when those flashy, costumed heroines popped up in the town of White Hollow, they naturally wanted to learn all about them: who they were, who they worked for and what it was exactly that they fought against.

Two weeks later, Veda had come up with no answers. The police were eager to accept the bribes but seemingly knew nothing of note. Questioning the town’s admittedly small underworld got her no results, either. She had managed to acquire quite a few pictures of the girls as they wandered the town in their nightly patrols, but no algorithm would recognise their faces.

At least the cabaret club she had been assigned to manage was generating revenue. If there was something Veda was good at, it was running a business—particularly the sort that made most of its money in less-than-legal ways. She would’ve been quite content if this was all she had to do. It was not money her superiors were interested in though, but results, and sooner or later she would be expected to give some.

“Poor thing. So much weighs on your shoulders...” came a gentle voice, from somewhere nearby. Veda jolted, reaching under her desk for her gun—only to see a strange glint in the hand mirror in front of her. “There’s no need to be afraid,” the voice continued. “I’m only here to help.”

Veda sighed. This was it: the stress had driven her insane. That, or someone had slipped her some of those drugs she was peddling at her club. Very slowly, she reached for the mirror. “What the hell?”

Rather than her own reflection, what she saw in the mirror was another woman entirely. Green lipstick and violet eyes, lush green hair. She was young and pretty, but there was something unnerving about the way she was looking at her. “I could sense your heart crying out in pain. I could not simply stand by and not help.”

“Do you have any idea who you’re dealing with?” Veda asked, feeling just a little stupid while talking to the mirror.

“No,” said the green-haired girl. “I do not. And it does not matter to me at all.” She kept smiling gently.

Fine. Working for the Consortium meant dealing with the esoteric every now and then. “You said you wanted to help. Do you know anything about these so-called heroines in this town?”

“Oh my, I do. How about we have a little talk?”

* * *

“Ta-dah! How do I look?”

“It’s... not bad, Trudi, but,” Fleur said, looking over the swirling princess. “It’s a bit conspicuous, isn’t it? Can you really go outside like this?”

Sofia and Effie nodded in tandem. The fairy princess had promised Edeltrude something to cloak herself with, and that’s exactly what she’d gifted her—literally, a cloak. Shimmering silver with a green pattern of faerie runes and flowers embroidered upon it, it certainly was pretty, but also incredibly eye-catching.

The golden-haired princess smiled proudly. “Worry not, my friends. With this, I’m free to use all manners of minor spells without the risk of being detected. Making myself inconspicuous is but a simple trick.”

“Ooh...” both Sofia and Effie were sufficiently impressed to clap at her. Fleur offered a smile. Edeltrude was simply bursting with joy; being stuck in the mirror had probably been more taxing for her than any of the three had thought.

Now the princess was now free to eat food, sleep in a soft bed and watch television. Given how rarely Fleur’s parents were ever home, she’d offered a guest room for the princess, and she had happily accepted. Of course though, it went beyond just little pleasures like that: being free to move around in the physical world, she was far more capable of helping the Blooms out with her magic as well.

“So, what do you want to do now that you’re free?” Fleur asked.

“Well, let’s see...” Edeltrude crossed her arms in front of her, thinking deeply. “I would very much like to go see a movie. And eat a pizza. And try my hand at some of the video games Sofia has at her house...”

Her tone was so serious Fleur couldn’t help but to smile again. Sofia, in turn, looked aghast. “You’ve never had pizza before?! What about ice cream?”

The princess swiftly shook her head as if to banish thoughts of food from her mind. “Hold on, everyone. Let’s not get caught up in such matters now. There’s something more important to discuss, first.”

Sofia looked doubtful. “But...”

“Now that I’m here, I should be more capable of sensing the location of any straggling Lilin. I know there are some we haven’t found yet, so perhaps if we take a walk around the town, I might be able to sense them.”

Effie grinned. “Alright. Walk first, pizza later!”

* * *

Edeltrude seemed overjoyed just to be outside and taste the fresh air, walking the streets of White Hollow with a spring in her step. It was a strange sight, for certain—a girl in a white gown and a silver cloak with glittering blonde hair, smiling at each and every passer-by she saw. Her magic did seem to work, though: no-one paid her any particular mind, at most nodding back if they saw her smile at them. But just to preserve her own sanity, if nothing else, Fleur made a mental note to find her some normal clothes to wear around town.

Impressive as Sofia’s senses were, Edeltrude was attuned to the shards of the Crystal Heart in a way none of the Blooms were. She could sense them in random passers-by, pointing them out to the magical girls who had never realised just how many of them there were. Thousands, easily, spread across the hearts of the townsfolk—marking them all as potential prey for the Lilin.

Those shards could bridge the gap between Melodia and the mortal world. Should enough of them be corrupted or consumed by the Lilin, the dark Empress’s servants could get through and try to conquer this world in her name.

Fleur walked quietly behind her three friends. What was the princess’s end game? How did she intend to fight back against her mother? The Blooms had done a fine job protecting the shards, but they couldn’t keep it up forever. There’d always be new Lilin being made, and they would never be fast enough to find and stop all of them before they would claim at least some of the shards. It seemed like the Empress was guaranteed to win eventually—but Edeltrude had said she had a plan, and Fleur had chosen to trust her. With the victory over Anatheia, at least, things were looking up.

* * *

“Here, I’m certain. There’s a sinister presence within.”

“...Are you sure it’s not just, um...” Effie said, looking up at the neon sign depicting a scantily clad bunny girl. “You know what kind of a place this is, right?”

Edeltrude blinked innocuously, shaking her head. “Well, no, but I’m sure. I can sense several lesser Lilin within—most likely, victims of the real one. I can’t sense their mistress, but it could simply be that she has concealed herself well. There’s no telling what awaits inside.”

Sofia looked a little red on the face. “We can’t go in there! T-they wouldn’t let us in!”

Effie laughed. “We don’t need to ask for permission if we transform ourselves first. What are they going to do, throw us out? I’d like to see them try.”

Redborough Road was the one street in White Hollow that children were warned to steer clear of. Filled with nightclubs, strip bars and sex shops, there were plenty of rumours surrounding it, regarding organised crime, drug trade and illegal brothels. Effie had never put too much stock in those kinds of stories. White Hollow was a peaceful town, and it was hard to imagine anything too sinister going on there. If adults wanted to have their own sort of fun, let them.

Fleur gave a small nod. “This is no time to be embarrassed, Sofia. If there are Lilin there, they’re probably preying on their clients. And even if they are the sort of people to visit a place like this, we’ll need to help them.”

“A place like this?” the princess asked, tilting her head.

“Let’s get you home first,” Fleur said, giving a slightly pitying look to Edeltrude. “We’ll deal with this after.”

“Eh? But...” Edeltrude frowned.

“You aren’t much of a fighter, and the Empress is specifically looking for you. There’s no point in putting you at risk.”

Crossing her arms, Effie grinned. “That’s right. Let us handle things as usual, Trudi!”

A couple of weeks ago, she had lost her temper and yelled at Edeltrude for not doing enough. She had come to regret that, and though the two of them had made up, things were still just a little awkward between the two of them. Now though, the princess gave her a genuine smile, nodding and wiping her eyes in her sleeve in the way she did when she was about to tear up. “A-alright!”

Effie had to look away, feeling a little hot on her cheeks. Jeez. Why did the princess always have to get so emotional at times like these?

* * *

“Hey, you can’t...!”

“Just try and stop us!” Bloom Lux grinned as she swept the legs from underneath the bouncer, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

“L-Lux, please be more gentle with him!” Hope pleaded.

The yellow-costumed magical girl pushed the door open and went straight in. Loud music, dim lights and topless women dancing on the stage—she had obviously never been to a place like this before, but it was about what she had expected.

Hope let out a small “Eep!” as she walked in after. Sky said nothing, but Lux could imagine her wincing behind her.

“Alright, everyone! Clear out! We’ve got some baddies to fight, and we wouldn’t want to see you getting hurt!” she yelled, her voice barely reaching over the music. The trio got quite a few glances from the place’s patrons and employees alike, but very little seemed to happen. Everyone was frozen in place, bewildered and unsure how to act.

“I don’t sense any Lilin in the room!” Hope said, her voice barely audible over the music. “What should we—”

Sky rolled her eyes and walked up to pull a fire alarm. The blaring sirens got the attention of anyone who hadn’t noticed the magical girls yet, and seemingly getting the clue, the patrons of the club began hastily packing their things and leaving. Even the strippers jumped down from the stage and rushed towards the back rooms, presumably to gather up their clothes.

Embarrassed in a whole variety of ways, Hope covered her face with her hands, peeking out from between her fingers. “T-there’s something in the back. O-or... underneath us? Maybe there’s a basement?”

“That’s right, leave!” Lux yelled, shaking her fist at the patrons. Ignoring the cursing and muttering of the people too dense or drunk to realise the danger they were in, the trio of magical girls headed towards the back rooms of the club. The few bouncers remaining within did nothing to stop them. Perhaps they knew better than to pick a fight with the magical girls, or perhaps they were under instructions to not do so.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!” Hope yelled, holding her hands to block out the still-loud music and the even-louder alarm. “Wasn’t there really any other way?!”

The back area of the club was mostly empty, with just a few employees still in the process of vacating the building. A cursory search revealed an office, a changing room and a storage room for the bar—and a single locked door.

“Blast Bolide!” Lux blew the door off its hinges, revealing a carpeted staircase leading down into the basement. “Here we go. Can you sense the Lilin?”

“I-I can,” Hope said, visibly uncomfortable with all the destruction. “Three, maybe four of them. They all seem pretty weak.”

Sky nodded, running down the stairs behind Lux and Hope. “No sign of the leader? Do you think they could be hiding here somewhere?”

“...Yeah. Possibly.”

There was another bar in the basement, much fancier than the girls had expected. It was small and intimate, with a pair of comfortable sofas, tasteful décor and a shelf full of liquors and fancy wine. There was a chandelier up above providing dim mood lightning; the loud music of the club up above was no longer audible, suggesting heavy soundproofing. Surrounding the basement bar area were several closed doors; the moment the trio reached the bottom of the stairs, they all swung open at once.

“U-ugh. Come on...” Lux groaned.

The four busty bunny girls made a theatrical entrance, cartwheeling towards the magical girls in a way that should’ve been impossible in the high heels they wore. Dressed in white, black, red and silver respectively, they looked like they might have been hostesses at this very bar, wearing glossy heels, colourful stockings and a corset that emphasised their already impressive chest areas. Their lips and nails were painted bright red, a heavy amount of blush applied to their cheeks. The bunny ears on top of their heads seemed authentic, bearing the same colour as their costumes did; just above their almost impossibly bubbly rumps, a hole cut in their stockings for them, they each had a white, fluffy bunny tail. Even if their sinister auras hadn’t already revealed them as Lilin, their strangely shaped pupils—like five-pointed stars—made them look slightly inhuman.

“Ooh, look at these cuties!” the red one said, giggling delightedly.

The white bunny girl’s eyes practically twinkled. “Oh my gosh! Look at the tiny one! I want to hug her and never let her go!” All four Lilin pounced across the room with shocking speed and agility, the white one landing just in front Lux and using her momentum to deliver a spinning kick.

Though taken aback by their speed, the orange-haired magical girl was faster still. Jumping to the side, she rolled once and was back on her feet within a second. “Who are you calling tiny?!” She yelled.

“Sparkle Bl— ngh!”

“Dream Wave!” Two of the bunnies had targeted Sky, closing the distance before she had even managed to react. Sofia was there to support her, though, slamming them against the wall with a blast of magical force.

“Kyaah!”

“Nooo!”

“Naughty girl,” said the black-costumed bunny, sweeping down at Hope’s legs—and grabbing her into her arms as she was about to fall down. “How about we—ungh!”

It seemed as if she was about to lean in for a kiss, but before she could do so, Sky shoulder-tackled her to the ground, sending both her and Hope sprawling down. Physical combat might not have been her forte, but her magical girl form gave her far greater strength than her size suggested.

“Blast Bolide!” Lux yelled, the white bunny girl barely managing to hop backwards to avoid the strike—

only to get caught in Sofia’s attack as she climbed back up to her feet. “Dream Wave!” With a shriek, she was sent flying towards the wine shelf, bottles breaking and glass shattering as her body impacted against it.

“Oof, that looks like it hurt,” Lux said, grinning as Hope and Sky ran to her side.

Things didn’t look so bad. It was still three against four, but as fast as the bunnies were, they seemed the weaker sort. A single good hit either from Sky or Lux should take care of any of them, and whatever advantage they had gained from the surprise of their initial ambush was now spent.

“...Really now, what a mess. Do you have any idea how much you’ve cost me so far?”

The magical girls immediately turned to the direction of the voice. Up above, descending the staircase was a woman in a domino mask, thigh high boots and an elegant, form-fitting dress. Her hair had been tied up in a bun; layered jewellery adorned her neck. Roughly middle-aged, she looked like a stern but attractive schoolmistress. Compared to all of the Lilin the Blooms had fought so far, she seemed almost ordinary. Nothing about her suggested an inhuman nature.

At least, until she raised her hand. A tangle of wispy shadows appeared in it, the previously green eyes concealed behind her domino mask suddenly turning inky black. Her entire _presence_ changed, her nature as a Lilin revealed. Without a doubt, she was the leader of the bunny girls—the one who had turned them into lesser Lilin to begin with.

Bloom Sky reacted first. “Sparkle Blitz!” she yelled, the thin line of magic forming a piercing arrow directed at the woman. Seemingly anticipating it, the Lilin ducked under. By that time, the bunny girls had regrouped as well, back on their feet with some bruises and scratches.

“Get them, girls,” came the command, stern and humourless. “Even if you absolutely must make a wreck of this place.”

In a stark comparison to their mistress, the bunny girls were all giggles and smiles, once again cartwheeling and somersaulting towards the Blooms. “D-dream Wave!” yelled Sofia, successfully knocking one back.

“Spiral Shield!” The shield blocked the Lilins’ advance, but only briefly. They were already circling it from either side, surrounding the Blooms.

“Ugh, I’ve had enough,” Lux said. “Let’s do this! Cannon... Comet!”

Sky was on the top of her game. The moment the yellow-costumed magical girl hit her palms against each other and created the shockwave, she let her shield drop. The bunny girl in the silver costume could only stare with wide eyes as the blastwave hit her, tossing her against the wall and seemingly knocking her out for good, her silver ears drooping in defeat. The red bunny fared a little better, managing to jump the side just in time, but the shock of the attack still sent her flying and tumbling over one of the sofas in the middle of the room.

“Ggh!”

“Hope!” Sky yelled. The shadowy wisps in the main Lilin’s hands had extended into a long rope, wrapped around the pink magical girl’s neck. With one motion, she tugged her back into the waiting arms of the black-clad bunny girl.

“Oh, come on!” Lux yelled, turning around and running to her friend’s rescue. She did not get far: dissipating from around Hope’s neck, the teeming black shadows formed multiple whips that lashed at both Lux and Sky, forcing them both to jump back to avoid them.

“Bold of you to walk straight into the lair of the Minatory Manager. Bolder of you still to drive my customers away. Could you not have used the back entrance?” Her voice had a bit of a bite to it, but the twisted smile on her lips suggested at least some amusement over the situation. “I suppose I’ll have to make you work to pay off your debts.”

“Nnnh!” The other two magical girls could see the black bunny girl plant her lips against Hope’s, the pink magical girl struggling only for two seconds before going limp in her arms—and soon, even hugging her back, the kiss still unbroken.

Sky grimaced. Sparkle Blitz would be too risky to use now, just a little twist of the bunny’s body enough for her to use Hope as a human shield. Her eyes met Lux’s, and she nodded.

Even with one bunny girl defeated, they were still far outnumbered now that Hope seemed out of the game. The red and white bunny girls giggled as they tried to pincer the magical girls between them, their mistress’s whip-like ropes of darkness rapidly closing in. They’d have to finish this here and now.

“Spiral Shield!” yelled Sky, pointing it not towards any particular opponent, but rather the ceiling. Half a second later, she let out a shrill scream as the shadows grabbed her, sending her flying into the waiting arms of the bunny in red.

Lux didn’t hesitate. Determined, she jumped on top of the shield Sky had created, its underside protecting her from the shadows trying to grab her. Under the transparent shield, the blue-haired magical girl had already been caught in a bunny’s kiss. It was now or never. “Burst...!”

She saw the Minatory Manager taking a step back to retreat, but it was clear she was underestimating the destructive potential of the yellow magical girl’s finishing move. Her eyes were fixed not on Lux, though, but rather something behind her—

Lux glanced back. The white bunny girl was right behind her, a wide smirk on her red lips. She had bounced high and tried to grab Lux by her waist, but she was too slow, her trajectory predictable. Jumping and kicking her in the face, using it as a platform to bounce off of, she landed right next to the main Lilin on the stairs. “...Meteor!”

The staircase exploded in splinters, both Lux and the Lilin falling through it onto the basement floor. The bunny girls were stupefied enough not to immediately react. “Bloom Cure!” Lux yelled, slamming her hands down on the unconscious Manager.

The Lilin began dissipating, vanishing into wispy shadows. This, Lux had already expected—if she had created other Lilin already, she was beyond saving. Gritting her teeth and standing up, ready to face the remaining bunnies, she instead saw them slump down with blank stares, any fight left in them gone.

* * *

It didn’t too long to shake the two Blooms out of their stupor and to cure the lesser Lilin. They, at least, regained their human forms, the corrupted crystal shards in their hearts disintegrated by the pure light of the Blooms.

By the time they were done, the police had already been called in. Not wanting to deal with the law, the trio made a run of it, vanishing into the evening, leaving behind an empty strip club and a destroyed basement bar.

“Well... it worked, didn’t it?” Effie said, grinning at her three friends, back at Fleur’s place.

“I don’t want to ever go to a place like that again...” Sofia mumbled, covering her face with her hands. “And I can’t believe t-they kissed me...”

Neither Sofia nor Fleur seemed to be eager to talk about the moment they had been grabbed. Breaking the silence, Edeltrude finally cleared her throat. “I could always try to use some magic to support you, if you are in need. Perhaps if I had concealed you all in an illusion to make you look like the typical patrons of the place... well, even then, I suppose, there would have been a risk of the Lilin sensing the enchantment.”

“I told you, it worked just fine!” Effie said, crossing her arms in front of her. “We got in, we beat the bad guys, and no-one was hurt. Well...” Well. Except for the original Lilin herself. The memory of her dissipating under her touch made her feel ill at ease.

“How are you holding up...?” Edeltrude asked, voice full of sympathy.

“...Just fine,” Effie said, grinning and giving her an easy shrug that revealed none of her true feelings. “This happens, right?”

* * *

“That one lasted longer than most,” Edelynn said. “And though she was eventually found, she did remove quite a few shards from the play.”

Ione laughed softly, idly playing with her green hair. “Oh, Lyn, you’re sweet. A genuine compliment? I can feel myself blushing...”

Edelynn scoffed, leaning back on her chair. “Don’t misunderstand me. Your performance was merely adequate,” she said, her voice cold. “And yet far better than Lilibeth’s. Even now, she’s running late. Such a failure she turned out to be.”

Ione rubbed her cheek. “This is weird. Bet hasn’t missed any of our meetings before. Though we may have our differences, even she should know how important it was for us Disciples to keep each other up to—”

Both of them froze. Neither of them could miss the burst of magical energy that rippled through the castle, like a violent tsunami.

“Oh, oh my,” said Ione.

There was a cackling sort of laughter coming from distance. The childish, bratty voice was unmistakably their fellow Disciple’s.

“What... what has she done now?” Edelynn asked, springing up and rushing for the door.

Ione smiled softly. “Let’s take a look, shall we?”


	2. Another Fate

The girl in the red dress stares at her sisters with her mouth wide open. “Lachesis? Atropos?”

“Greetings, sister,” offers the eldest sibling, bowing deep. “How have the times treated you?”

“Hello, Clotho,” says the middle sibling, her hands crossed in front of her. “We have come to visit.”

A rare event. Rarer than rare. Ever since the beginning, the siblings had never intermingled much. They were never meant to. They never had the desire to. Only Clotho, amongst them, is human enough to be even capable of feeling anything resembling loneliness, but she has her hands busy with the many fates she weaves.

“Tch,” the youngest girl says. “I suppose things must be really important if you’re both here. Are you going to disturb my work?” Though her words are harsh, she conceals a smile.

“We shall do our utmost not to, dear sister,” says Atropos, clad in black. “We shall merely observe while you work.”

Clotho rolls her eyes. “I don’t... fine. If you have to. It’s not like I could stop you if I wanted to.”

The eldest sister sits down next to the youngest, her cold presence making her shudder, just a bit. “Please, be as if we weren’t here, if it pleases you.”

Walking up to her siblings, Lachesis waits politely for Atropos lift her up and seat her on her lap. There’s a bit of a giggle as she studies her younger sister’s face. “We do not mind conversing either. It might be quite fun.”

“Fun...” Clotho repeats, giving a side eye to her sisters. “Alright, alright. You wanted to see the alternatives, right? This is what I’m working on right now.”

* * *

“Spiral Shield!” yelled Sky, pointing it not towards any particular opponent, but rather the ceiling. Half a second later, she let out a shrill scream as the shadows grabbed her, sending her flying into the waiting arms of the bunny in red.

Lux didn’t hesitate. Determined, she jumped on top of the shield Sky had created, its underside protecting her from the shadows trying to grab her. Under the transparent shield, the blue-haired magical girl had already been caught in a bunny’s kiss. It was now or never. “Burst...!”

She saw the Minatory Manager taking a step back to retreat, but it was clear she was underestimating the destructive potential of the yellow magical girl’s finishing move. Her eyes were fixed not on Lux, though, but rather something behind her—

But she reacted too slow. By the time she’d thought to look behind her, the white-costumed bunny girl had already grabbed by her waist, giggling and hugging her tight. “L-let go!” Lux yelled, trying to kick her off, but her grip was iron tight. She couldn’t use Burst Meteor like this, not without having control of her legs. “I said...!”

The whips of shadow lashed at her, one grabbing her by the throat and another by the thighs. Unable to even breathe, she clawed at the tendrils—and at that moment the shield beneath her vanished. With both her and the bunny girl falling to the ground, there was a moment of confusion and disorientation, Lux kicking and struggling with all her might. She could feel herself being lifted up, and—she could feel the touch of the bunny girl’s red lips on her own.

The initial wave of pleasure was enough to blank out her mind. The numbing sensation of euphoria that followed was more powerful still. The sweet taste of her lips, the warmth of her body, the way her soft, bouncy breasts felt when she held her close to her... it was enough to drive anyone wild. Though vaguely still aware she was in a villain’s grips, she wanted _more_, hungrily pushing her face against the bunny’s own, seeking out even more pleasure. The Lilin was happy to oblige, suckling on the young girl’s lips, playfully sticking her tongue into her mouth and eliciting a small, muffled moan from her.

The Blooms stood defeated. Standing in the middle of the ruins of the room they’d destroyed, there were just wet sounds of kisses, muffled moans and giggles, none of them even trying to resist anymore. Hope’s hands had found the bubbly buttocks of the black bunny girl, holding onto them while entranced by the Lilin’s skilled kisses. Sky was looking up into the red-clad bunny’s star-shaped eyes with a blank stare, a constant stream of little smooches keeping her pacified. Lux was gently carried over to one of the sofas and laid down on it, the Lilin pushing herself on top of her and kissing her even deeper.

“Good. Keep the children busy while I deal with the cops,” the Minatory Manager said, sounding quite satisfied with the results. “I’m sure they’ll be gone in no time. Lord knows I’m paying them enough to not ask too many questions.”

“We’ll get them nice and ready for you, mistress!” said the red-costumed bunny, giggling a bit before returning her attention to the girl in her arms.

“Are you comfortable?” asked the white one, looking down into Lux’s golden eyes, now dull and vacant.

“Y-yeah...” she mumbled. She felt nice. Her body and mind were relaxed, though just looking up at the pretty woman and her star-shaped eyes made her heart beat a little faster. She was so _pretty_, with those fluffy white ears and those big round breasts—they made something tingle within her, prompting her to rub her legs together. And as those wet, red lips leaned down again and pushed them against her own, she let out a contented moan, her hands clumsily reaching up to explore the woman’s body.

“So small and cute! But you’re old enough to know how to feel good, right?” The bunny girl Lilin asked. Lux wasn’t sure if she was, but it seemed she was about to learn. Little by little, interrupted only by the occasional quick kiss, the bunny began stripping the magical girl down. “I want you to have as good of a time as possible with mistress, so let’s get you all nice and ready for her, alright?”

* * *

How long had it been now? Effie had been sitting on the white bunny girl’s lap for a while already, rubbing herself against her slender legs, being kissed and stroked and being spoken sweetly to. “Stick your tongue out for me, will you, Effie?” the bunny girl asked, and Effie did as was told. Another kiss was her reward, the Lilin giggling and playfully suckling on her tongue, pleasure only further building up within her. She felt delirious; she was in more pleasure than she had ever been in her life, but it was starting to be too much. At this rate, she felt she might go insane. “Now, now. No humping. You need to save yourself for mistress...”

It was just her and the white bunny left in the room. Sofia and Fleur had been taken away somewhere, but Effie didn’t have the presence of mind to ask where. Finally, a door was opened, the Minatory Manager’s voice calling out. “Very good, Dora. Bring in the last girl,” she said.

“Yes, mistress!” the bunny said, kissing Effie one more time for effect before standing up and picking the young girl up into her arms, carrying her over to the room beyond.

The bedroom Effie was carried to was fairly luxurious, dominated by a single large bed with black and red sheets and heart-shaped pillows. The Minatory Manager was not the only person there: there were two other figures too, and through the dull haze and arousal, it took Effie a few moments to piece together who she was looking at.

Sofia and Fleur were lying on the head side of the bed, buck-naked—and changed. Their new pink and blue bunny ears matched the colour of the hair, with cute bunny tails over their now far rounder and bubblier buttocks. Their previously very modest chests had grown by a couple of cup sizes, easily enough to fill an adult bra. Their waists were just a bit narrower, their thighs thicker, their now bright red lips fuller. Snuggling together, unashamed of their nudity, they looked up at their mistress with their heart-shaped pupils, turning to softly giggle at Effie as she was gently laid on the bed on her back.

“N-nuh... what have you...?” the magical girl asked, a cold chill traversing down her spine even despite her clouded mind. And that’s when she saw the Manager herself. “N-no...”

Herself in the nude as well, the form-fitting dress stripped off, her body was as curvaceous and attractive as her bunnies’ were underneath it all. But there was something extra there as well, between her legs: a male member, half erect and glistening wet.

“It’s okay. It’ll only hurt the first time,” promised Dora, reaching down to kiss Effie again, sending her back deeper into her haze. “Spread your legs and relax, and it’ll be over before you knew it.”

“Thank you, Dora,” the Manager said, looking down into the dazed, terrified eyes of the young girl lying on the bed in front of her. “I’ll take it from here.”

It wasn’t just the size and the shape of it. Even like this, she could feel the dark energy pulsating within, concentrated corruption of the Lilin. Tears in her eyes, she shook her head, but received no mercy. The Manager stepped up close, parting the girl’s legs even further and pressing the tip of her increasingly erect cock against the entrance to her girlhood. “Well done, Dora. She’s nice and slick... but she needs to relax. Sofia, Fleur? Why don’t you help her, my darlings?”

“Yes, mistress,” the two ex-magical girls said in unison, giggling softly as they crawled closer. Effie closed her eyes, but in moments, she could taste Sofia’s sweet breath, followed by the touch of her lips against hers. And as tension left her body, the Lilin mistress pushed herself in, claiming her virginity.

There were a few muffled cries of pain, her hands grasping at the bed sheets underneath. But Sofia’s soft kisses, Fleur’s words of affirmation into her ears and her own already heightened arousal led to her small body climaxing almost immediately, muffled whines of pleasure escaping her throat. It did not make the Lilin stop, however, and only some twenty seconds later did she release her own load of thick, corruptive seed deep into the magical girl’s body.

Gasping and moaning, she came again as her body underwent a transformation—her chest and buttocks swelling up, her lips turning thicker and glossy red, yellow bunny ears and a white cotton tail spouting up. Effie felt like she was drowning under climactic bliss, corruption spreading through her body and soul, her very existence rewritten into one to better suit her new mistress’s vision. All this pleasure, all these new sensations were now a part of her very being. The magical girl known as Bloom Lux was gone, and all that remained was a new bunny slut for the Lilin, blank-eyed adoration in her star-shaped eyes as she looked up towards her.

* * *

“No. I still have not found those magical girls. They have not made a single appearance for over a week, now,” the Minatory Manager said. “...No, of course. I’ll find them, sooner or later. Until then, I’ll keep the business running as usual.”

She ended the call and shook her head. The Consortium still expected results. They would not get them, and she could only keep lying to them for so long. Sooner or later, they’d come after her... but let them come. She had absorbed the crystal shards from within the magical girls, and a two dozen more from other townsfolk. They had made her powerful, far more powerful than she had been before. And that power would be put to good use in service to mistress Ione, instead of on behalf of the Consortium.

Looking down to her laptop computer, she checked the feed of her hidden camera. Things were going well, it seemed. Sofia, the pink bunny girl, was entertaining a guest downstairs—a fellow member of the Consortium, sent to check up on her progress.

“More wine?” she asked, snuggling close to the guest, stroking her thigh with her red nails. “Or... maybe you’re feeling tired already? I think the bed’s calling for us,” she continued with a bit of a giggle, not minding in the slightest as her guest wrapped her arm around her and idly squeezed her buttocks.

She had learned quick, and she did her job well. The inspector was already under her sway, and after a single night with the bunny, she’d make for a nice and obedient agent for the Manager.

Fleur was prowling the streets, trying to find more shards for her mistress to absorb. And Effie, the youngest... “Come here, darling,” the Manager said, calling her over.

Walking in high heels with ease, her butt swaying back and forth as she walked, a docile smile on her red lips, she came up to her mistress and eagerly accepted the pats between her ears. “How may I help, mistress?” she asked.

“Kneel for me, pet.”

The Minatory Manager did not miss being a human. She was stronger now, more beautiful, all her fantasies come true. Puppet of the dark Empress as she might’ve become, she couldn’t imagine a better life than this—being a middle level manager of the Consortium had been a miserable existence in comparison.

Effie looked up at her mistress with adoring eyes, taking her cock to her small hands and giving it a quick kiss. With a contented sigh, she began quietly serving the only mistress she’d ever known.


End file.
